


She Drank In Her Basement

by beautyinthesmallestthings



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Coming of Age, Lesbian, Life - Freeform, Memory, Poetry, memoir of sorts, queer, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthesmallestthings/pseuds/beautyinthesmallestthings
Summary: And Was Sick In The Morning.





	She Drank In Her Basement

She always told me how she loved the feeling of alcohol  
burning  
in her throat.  
She told me she would sit in her basement,  
drinking jungle juices that she siphoned  
from her Father's liqueur.  
On tamer nights, she would drink a beer,  
or two,  
or three, maybe four.  
She would text me nonsense,  
but never an  
'I love you'  
like books wish you to believe.  
The truth of the matter is that life isn't a romance novel.  
You can't have teenaged alcoholic girlfriends  
who can't say  
I love you  
instead of boyfriends who take you to the fair.  
She'll drink away her feelings with stolen booze,  
instead of being honest with herself.  
And when she ends it with you,  
it's because she can't handle it,  
but you know damn well she's  
still hiding  
drinking beer and shit mixes in her basement.


End file.
